1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens/frame assembly for swimming goggles with improved stability and integrity.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 11 and 12 of the drawings illustrate a pair of conventional swimming goggles comprising a frame 2xe2x80x2, two lenses 1xe2x80x2, two padding members 3xe2x80x2, and a head straps 4xe2x80x2. Each lens 1xe2x80x2 is made of rigid material and comprises two slots 11xe2x80x2. The frame 2xe2x80x2 is also made of rigid material and comprises a bridge 21xe2x80x2 in a middle thereof and two lens-receiving holes 22xe2x80x2 on both sides of the bridge 21xe2x80x2 for receiving the lenses 1xe2x80x2. An inner periphery defining each lens-receiving hole 22xe2x80x2 has two. engaging members 23xe2x80x2 for engaging with the slots 11xe2x80x2 of the respective lens 1xe2x80x2. The frame 2xe2x80x2 further comprises two engaging portions 24xe2x80x2 at two sides thereof for engaging with the ends of the head strap 4xe2x80x2. In assembly, each lens 1xe2x80x2 is forcibly inserted into the respective lens-receiving hole 22xe2x80x2 until the slots 11xe2x80x2 are engaged with the engaging members 23xe2x80x2. Nevertheless, although the frame 2xe2x80x2 is made of rigid material to prevent deformation and the slots 11xe2x80x2 are engaged with the engaging members 23xe2x80x2, the lenses 1xe2x80x2 are still slightly movable after assembly while the slots 11xe2x80x2 and the engaging members 23xe2x80x2 are exposed and thus adversely affect the overall aesthetically pleasing effect.
An object of the present invention is to provide a lens/frame assembly for swimming goggles with improved stability and integrity.
In accordance with an aspect of the invention, a lens/frame assembly for swimming goggles comprises a frame made of rigid material with slight flexibility, two lens received in a lens-holding compartment of the frame, and a connecting block. The lens-holding compartment has a bridge portion in a middle thereof. A connecting block is securely received in the bridge portion of the lens-holding compartment and securely mounted to the frame to thereby securely retain the lenses in place.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a pair of swimming goggles is provided and comprises a frame made of rigid material with slight flexibility, a connecting block, two lenses received in a lens-holding compartment of the frame, a padding member engaged with the lenses, and a head strap having two ends attached to two sides of the frame. The lens-holding compartment has a bridge portion in a middle thereof. Each lens includes a flange for engaging with the lens-holding compartment. The connecting block is securely received in the bridge portion of the lens-holding compartment and securely mounted to the frame. The bridge portion of the frame is pullable to allow insertion of the lenses into the lens-holding compartment and to allow engagement of the flange of each said lens with the lens-holding compartment. The flange of each lens is tightly received in the lens-holding compartment of the frame.
In an embodiment of the invention, the bridge portion of the frame comprises two engaging pieces respectively formed on an upper wall and a lower wall of the bridge portion. Each engaging piece includes an engaging hole. The connecting block comprises two pegs each having a snapping head having a diameter slightly greater than an inner diameter of an associated one of the engaging holes. The snapping head is compressed inward when it is passing through the associated one of the engaging holes. The snapping head restores its shape after it has passed through the associated one of the engaging holes. A connecting plate may be securely attached between the lenses.
In another embodiment of the invention, a connecting plate is securely attached between the lenses and comprises two first engaging holes. The bridge portion of the frame comprises two engaging pieces respectively formed on an upper wall and a lower wall of the bridge portion. Each engaging piece includes a second engaging hole. The connecting block comprises two pegs each having a snapping head having a diameter slightly greater than an inner diameter of an associated one of the first engaging holes. The snapping head is compressed inward when it is passing through an associated one of the second engaging holes and the associated one of the first engaging holes. The snapping head restores its shape after it has passed through the associated one of the first engaging holes.
In a further embodiment of the invention, a connecting plate is securely attached between the lenses and comprises a first engaging hole. The bridge portion of the frame comprises a front engaging piece and a rear engaging piece respectively formed on a lower wall and an upper wall of the bridge portion. The front engaging piece and the rear engaging piece include aligned second engaging holes. The connecting block comprises a peg having a snapping head having a diameter slightly greater than an inner diameter of the first engaging hole of the connecting plate. The snapping head is compressed inward when it is passing through the aligned second engaging holes and the first engaging hole. The snapping head restores its shape after it has passed through the first engaging hole of the connecting plate.
In still another embodiment of the invention, a connecting plate is securely attached between the lenses and comprises two first engaging holes. The bridge portion of the frame comprises two engaging pieces respectively formed on an upper wall and a lower wall of the bridge portion. Each engaging piece includes a second engaging hole. The connecting block comprises two pegs, each peg being extended through an associated one of the second engaging holes and then engaged in an associated one of the first engaging holes.
In yet another embodiment of the invention, a connecting plate is securely attached between the lenses and comprises two first engaging holes. The bridge portion of the frame comprises two engaging pieces respectively formed on an upper wall and a lower wall of the bridge portion. Each engaging piece includes a second engaging hole. The connecting plate comprises two pegs, each peg being extended through an associated one of the second engaging holes and then engaged in an associated one of the first engaging holes.
In still another embodiment of the invention, the bridge portion of the frame comprises two engaging pieces respectively formed on an upper wall and a lower wall of the bridge portion. Each engaging piece includes a peg. The connecting block comprises two engaging holes. Each peg is extended through an associated one of the engaging holes of the connecting plate. A connecting plate may be securely attached between the lenses.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.